


Run, rabbits, run

by parchmentandpencils



Series: The Golden Trio [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, The Golden Trio, i should have written this a time ago, just something i want to write, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parchmentandpencils/pseuds/parchmentandpencils
Summary: Hermione, Harry and Ron attempt to run away. Side piece to Soul Songs.
Series: The Golden Trio [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907065
Kudos: 17





	Run, rabbits, run

**Author's Note:**

> Read Soul Songs first. It'll make more sense. This takes place in one of the scenes of chapter 3

"aa" = speech

 _aa_ = telepathy speech

* * *

"What is there for us here?"

Hermione and Harry looked up, startled, from their books. They were in a secluded corner of the common room, a small ball of light in the middle of the otherwise pitch black corner. Oh, they knew that people looked for the elusive Golden Trio, but they didn't have to hide here. They'd been brutally honest since they'd revealed their pasts to one another.

"Huh?" Harry asked eloquently. "What do you mean?"

"What is there for us here?" Ron asked again, his brows furrowed.

From the way he was only on the first page of Quidditch Through The Ages, they could tell that he hadn't been reading, but instead thinking about getting away.

"Everyone expects so much from us, we've essentially been treated like dirt," his eyes narrowed on Hermione's arms and Harry's torso, "so why can't we leave?"

Hermione closed her book gently and set it to the side while she thought. "You're right," she said slowly. "They know us for things they expect us to do. We can make our own identities if we get away."

"Will we leave notes? Just so they know that we're safe?" It was Harry this time, speaking quietly as to not disturb the other occupants of the common room, nor let them know anyone was in this corner. "I mean, the Dursleys will not care."

"We could leave a joint note," Ron replied.

Harry nodded and leant back against the wall. "When?"

"As soon as possible."

* * *

The school noticed a rise in participation from the trio over the next few days. Mostly they thought they were out of the "funk" they were in, so were relieved. The teachers gave them smiles, their classmates chatted to them gaily. However, to those that knew them well, that is to say no one at all, shadows lurked in their eyes and conspiratorial glances were exchanged between the members of the trio. They were secretly planning in lessons, in their free time, in the library, everywhere. The note was written, secure in Harry's trunk, and backpacks were bought in a secret Hogsmeade trip. 

They had brewed a telepathy potion and had ingested it.

 _'Mione, Harry?_ Ron's voice rang out in their heads.

 _Ron!_ Their voices replied in his head at once.

 _Now we know it works,_ Harry's voice said calmly.

 _Think about the possibilities..._ Hermione said excitedly.

The three retreated into their dorm rooms, where they had stowed the backpacks, ready to be packed. There was a moment where they just stood there, unsure.

 _I'm taking my invisibility cloak, my photo album... should I take my firebolt?_ Harry's voice drifted through the link, sounding like a small, confused child who didn't know what to do.

 _For quick getaways, yeah,_ Ron replied. _Make sure this isn't noticeable, though._

 _I think a firebolt would be quite big,_ Hermione said dryly.

 _Honestly, Hermione, are you a witch or not?_ Harry said, amusement drifting across the link as he spoke the words Ron had yelled at her in their first year. _If I use an undetectable extension charm, I should be fine._

 _My boys are growing up!_ Hermione said mock-excitedly. They all laughed.

 _All this knowledge...._ Ron said, pretending to pass out into Harry's arms. _I think I'm drowning in it._

In reply, Harry dropped Ron. Ron yelled. Harry leaned down and flicked Ron on the nose.

 _Let's continue packing, you big baby._ He stuck his tongue out in real life.

They bent over their backpacks again.

* * *

Finally, the night had come where they were going to run. Harry had removed the note and put it on his bed with the curtains open, so they knew the note was there. They gazed around the common room, all underneath the invisibility cloak. Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione and Harry and they shared a brief moment, before they ducked through the portrait hole together.

The walk through the corridors was bittersweet, as they knew it would be the last time they would see the halls of Hogwarts. The walls seemed to thrum sadly, but they were able to easily pass. They didn't see Dumbledore frown in his office as he felt the sadness of the castle.

They slipped out of the main doors and began the walk down the drive, hoping to call the Knight Bus before anyone spotted them. Pulling off the invisibility cloak, the three gazed up at the castle.

"This is it," Hermione murmured sadly, gripping Harry and Ron's wrists. "We'll never see it again."

"Unless under glamour, of course," Ron replied.

Harry made a sound of agreement. They turned around to raise their wands to summon the Knight Bus.

"And what do you think you're doing?" A smooth, silky voice spoke up from behind them.

They whirled around and stared in horror at Snape. He took in their backpacks and shocked faces.

"Trying to truant, I see." He crossed his arms and stared intimidatingly down at them. "Detention and 10 points from Gryffindor each. Now get inside."

As they left dejectedly, Snape allowed a frown to cross his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Done! For everyone who liked soul songs and left kudos, this side piece will probably be one of few memories of the chapters. Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
